villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aranea Serket
Aranea Serket (or rather, her pre-retcon self) is a minor antagonist in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. Aranea played an important role in causing the doomed timeline that resulted in "Game Over" for the protagonists. She is the dancestor of Vriska Serket. Biography Early life Aranea Serket originates from a pre-scratch version of the Alternian trolls' universe. After Damara Megido kills Meenah Peixes, Aranea takes Meenah's dead body to her quest bed, resulting in Meenah transforming into a god tier. Aranea and all of the other pre-scratch trolls were killed by Meenah's bomb, to prevent them from being erased by the scratch. Her post-scratch self is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Vriska Serket's ancestor. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 Aranea makes her first Offical appearance in Act 6 Act 5 Act 1, waving to Jake English in a black void after he fell unconcious. Aranea then climbs up a tree with Meenah that lead up to Jake's tree house. There they formally met Jake and Dirk Strider. Later Aranea goes back into a dream bubble on Vriska's ship and tells everyone about the reproductive cycle of cherubs, the birth of Caliborn and Calliope, and how Caliborn would have to complete a nigh impossible challenge in his dead session. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 After the ship ride Ghost Aranea goes into John Egbert and Jade Harleys golden ship were Ghost Aranea took over Gamzees mind and forced Gamzee to give The Condesces ring to her which brought Ghost Aranea back to life. Aranea then hijacked the golden ship and crashed into Derse. Aranea then used her powers to motivated Jake to power up. When Crockertier Jane Crocker and Grimbark Jade Harley saw this, Grimbark Jade tried to stop Jakes power up from destroying Derse but Jake's power was no match for hers. Aranea then psychically dropped a part of Jade's home on her, thus killing Grimbark Jade, which brought the attention of Jack Noir and Peregine Medicant. Dirk Strider then tries to take down Aranea's ghost, but since Jane killed Jake, Dirk was forced to retreat. Jane then tried to take down Aranea, but was put to sleep. However, Jane then sleep walked to Aranea and held her in a choke-hold. At this moment, the Battleship Condescension lands, and the Condesce herself appears, enraged. GAME OVER Aranea was able to get Jane off her and attempted to stab her with Dirk's katana, but a freshly-revived Jake jumped in front and took the hit, dying a heroic death. However, Aranea simply levitated the sword and ran Jane through with it as well, killing Jane with a Just death. At this point, the Condesce becomes enraged, and launches a massive psychic blast at Aranea, which she is able to avoid. Aranea becomes severely enraged and launches LOLAR at LOFAF in an attempt to destroy the Condesce and her ship. The Condesce jumps out of the way as her ship is destroyed, and Aranea attacks again, this time using LOCAH, but the Condesce blocks it with LOHAC. Terezi tries to stab Aranea in the middle of Aranea and The Condesce's battle, but Aranea forces Terezi to stab herself. As she is distracted, the Condesce grabs Aranea by the neck, roaring in anger. Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 After a psychic battle in which six of the eight kids' lands are destroyed, The Condesce forcibly removes the Ring of Life from Aranea's hand, removing her immortality. She then snaps Aranea's neck and tosses her into a nearby wall of fire. While she falls, her eyes fade back to the ghostly white that is associated with characters that remain inside Dream Bubbles. Personality Aranea is initially the complete opposite of her A2 incarnation, being initially friendly to the other Trolls/Humans, whereas Mindfang was notable for being arrogant and violent. These traits later also manifest in Aranea as her true goals are revealed to the reader. She shares a large amount of traits with Vriska Serket, her A2 descendant. Similarly to Vriska, Aranea wants to be the driving force behind every move made by the heroes, although unlike Vriska (who takes the more direct approach) Aranea does this by delivering lengthy exposition, which seems to be an obsession for her, as she is willing to pay Meenah Peixes (the A2 incarnation of the Condesce) to deliver exposition. Trivia *Aranea was one of the original names suggested for Vriska, being suggested by Toby "Radiation" Fox. *Aranea is an adaptation of the latin word for spider araneus, alluding to Aranea and Vriska being associated with arachnids. *Aranea is the only A1 troll that is not shown in the Vriskagram. This combined with the fact that Vriska mentions not meeting all of the A1 trolls, suggests that her death in S Game Over sticked, even after the retcons. Category:Female Category:Trolls Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Aliens Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Parents